Spock's World
(hardback) (paperback) | Pages = 310 | Year = 2274 | Stardate = 7412 | ISBN = 067166851X (hardback) ISBN 0671667734 (paperback) | AB = Yes | ABReadBy = Leonard Nimoy and George Takei | ABRunTime = 3 hours | ABPublisher = Simon & Schuster Audio | ABPublished = | ABISBN = 0671679171 }} The Enterprise visits Vulcan, in order to pledge for the Federation in the planet's council which debates about secession. Summary The is summoned to Vulcan to join the debates on secession. James T. Kirk, Spock, and Dr. Leonard McCoy are all called upon to present their arguments, as is Sarek, Spock's father. We also look into several episodes from Vulcan's past that deal with the development of modern Vulcan civilization and thought. On Vulcan, a ruling group has voted to consider seceding from the Federation of Planets. This creates conflict for Spock and Sarek, who, if the movement succeeds, can choose to remain on Vulcan and break off all contact with Earth and the Federation, or stay on Earth but be cast out from their family and disgraced. The main event that occurs is a referendum where Vulcan attempts to decide whether to secede from the United Federation of Planets. Political figures and dignitaries are invited to offer speeches to persuade the planet. Sarek has to speak on behalf of the government and state why Vulcan should leave. Sarek claims that it is not Earth that is a bad influence on Vulcan, it is Vulcan that is a bad influence on Earth. Sarek does not want Vulcan to secede, however, because then he would have to leave Vulcan with his wife, Lady Amanda. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy all speak on the behalf of the United Federation of Planets. McCoy proves to be a particularly good orator. The anti-Earth public sentiment was created by T'Pring in an attempt to revenge herself on Kirk and Spock for the death of her husband, Stonn. T'Pau, the respected Vulcan matriarch, is initially supportive of the secession movement. When she discovers that it was engineered by a vengeful T'Pring, however, T'Pau recants and on her deathbed makes Lady Amanda the new matriarch of the house. In the end, Vulcan decides not to secede. Quotes "The spear in the Other's heart is the spear in your own - you are he." : - Surak Background Information * This novel is set after the end of the original series. It includes the intriguing character Harb Tanzer, and a sentient computer on the Enterprise recreation deck. * Sarek is stated to have attended the 2180 World Series, 138 years after the death of the event from . * In one of the "historic" chapters, the inner eye-lid mentioned in is mentioned. It is originally a genetic quirk that one of the tribes of Vulcans had developed living in the deep deserts. When that tribe attempts to take over the settlement surrounding Mount Seleya, their inner eyelid gives them the advantage over the other tribes, and they become the dominant tribe. Eventually, the genetic trait is distributed into the general population over time. * The "historic" Vulcan chapters are completely written out of the Audiobook adaptation by the author. * The novel was reprinted in the UK by Pan Books. Cover gallery File:Spock's World Pan paperback cover.jpg|Pan paperback cover Characters Main ;James T. Kirk : Captain. ;Spock : Commander. ;Leonard McCoy : CMO. ;Sarek ;T'Pring ;T'Pau Other ;Meshav : Sulamid lieutenant, data management. ;Harb Tanzer : Chief of Recreation. ;K's't'lk : Commander. Child/creation of K't'lk. The "S" is from Scotty. ::From The Wounded Sky. ;Naraht : Lieutenant. Horta crewmember. ;Shath : Vulcan speciest ;Warburg : Captain of Coromandel. References ;UNSS Amity: Earth United Nations ship that made contact with a damaged Vulcan vessel in the mid 21st century. ::This incident was described as the First Contact with Vulcans, but in later canon, this occurred in Bozeman, Montana. ;USS Coromandel : Captain Warburg's ship. ;a'Tha : Constant Vulcan awareness of the creator. ;Cthia k'THEE'a : Vulcan logic. ;tviokh tvee'okh: Vulcan pejorative, means 'neighbor' but with a nasty vibe. ;hephaistosynchronous : Referring to synchronous orbit around Vulcan. Sulu piloted the Enterprise into a standard orbit, 14,000 miles hephaistosynchronous. This would be the equivalent of a "geosynchronous orbit" around Earth. ::"Hephaistos" was the Greek word for the Roman "Vulcan". ;''Gelevesh : Ancient Vulcan asteroid prospector/miner ship. ;Rasha : Ancient Vulcan asteroid prospector/miner ship with eleven crewmembers that was destroyed. ;B'hiva : ;Pelasht/Phelsh't : Ancient Vulcan fortress with a spring. ;Sulamid : A race that have octocameral brains, with eight separate personalties. :Their race has twelve sexes, all of whom insist they're male, especially the ones that bear children. :A Sulamid has been described as looking like "a bundle of bright purple tentacles about six to seven feet high. The tentacles change color more or less constantly, and the bundle is topped off with a sheaf of pink-stalked and tentacled eyes with triangular pupils and a purplish, "bloodshot" look." When they speak, it sometimes seems to say things that don't seem to make much sense. The tone of their speech (and its content) could possibly be taken to suggest that they are somewhat prescient. ::The Sulamid were created by Diane Duane. A Sulamid also appears in a non-''Star Trek book written by Diane Duane, The Wizard's Dilemma. Two Sulamids are seen drinking at Quark's in Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 3: Ferenginar.'' ;Underliers : Vulcan equivalent of whales. ;USS Swiftsure : Starship ;Urekh : Ancient Vulcan asteroid prospector/miner ship. ;The Wanderer : First Vulcan to invent speech. External link * Category:Audiobooks Category:Novels de:Spocks Welt